


Blame the Droids

by EmilyFiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Good Boy Ben Solo, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Sad Boy Ben, angry luggabeast, feral sand gremlin, he do be going through it, hehe get it, it’s love ladies and gents, screw them repair droids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyFiction/pseuds/EmilyFiction
Summary: Redeemed Ben still has anger issues and still trashes rooms when he’s mad. Rey calmly puts everything back together. Ben feels guilty when he catches her fixing an entry panel for the 4th time that month after Rey said that the droids fix it when he stalks away to cool off.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Blame the Droids

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first reylo thing that I’ve ever written. I have other one shots written that I plan on posting eventually when I work up the nerve. I hope you enjoy!!

Ben’s walking back down the hallway he had just destroyed to find Rey and apologize for losing his head again when he sees her with her tool kit in front of one of the entry panels that he had taken his saber to.

“What are you doing?” He blurts out loudly, startling Rey causing her to jolt forward and drop the wire fuse in her hand. 

“Oh...I thought you were going outside to get some fresh air.”, she says as she fidgets with her tool kit, unable to meet his eyes. 

Ben feels the overwhelming guilt, shame, and embarrassment burning it’s way up his throat and burning the back of his eyes as he comes to the realization that the droids have never been the ones to fix his trail of destruction. 

It’s always been Rey. 

Feeling nauseous and bracing himself with a hand against the wall he had cut through feeling the edges of the cut still warm from the burn of the his saber he chokes on his words, “I...I...I thought you said the repair droids fixed all of this for us...for me.” 

He stares at Rey as she struggles to find words, chewing on her lip to the point where he thinks it might start bleeding if she bites it any harder. As if she’s afraid of what she wants to say to him. 

“Rey. Rey, look at me please. Why are you the one fixing all of this?” 

He can see and feel how stressed she is through the bond as she looks up to meet his eyes, despair planning written across her face. 

“You weren’t supposedly find out. I told Poe not to tell you that the repair droids went on strike against you for breaking things so often.” 

She takes a few steps towards him and meets his gaze fully head on and he admires how brave she is considering he can feel how much she doesn’t want to be having this conversation. Ben feels the edges of his heart starting to burn and crumble. Of course she’s afraid to talk to him. Why wouldn’t she be. 

He ruins everything he touches. 

“No Ben. No.” Rey said fiercely, eyes blazing as she closes the few feet between them, having heard his thoughts through the bond. 

His head snaps up. He hadn’t even realized he had looked down. 

“You need this. If destroying dirty walls and junky wiring is the release you need to feel better then I’m going to do my best to give that to you. You’ve gotten so much better at controlling your anger and this barely even happens anymore. I didn’t want you to feel as if you couldn’t let yourself go because of a couple of shoddy droids got a little huffy. I knew you’d feel guilty so I didn’t say anything because I knew this was something I could take care of. And as for those stupid droids you can bet your ass I dismantled them and turned them into—“ 

Rey stops rambling abruptly with a squeak as Ben pulls her into a bone crushing hug. 

“Thank you” he whispers into her ear as he tries to get his emotions and the sting of tears under control. 

“Oh.” Rey says in a surprised tone. “I thought this was going to be another argument.” 

“No” comes the muffled response from Ben’s face that is currently buried in Reys hair. “I hate that you were the one cleaning up behind me but I know you were doing it to take care of me. I do feel guilty but you were just trying to take care of me. Thank you.” 

Rey, running soothing hands over his shoulders and back softly replies, “I’ll always take care you, you angry luggabeast. I love you.” 

Ben pulls back and stares down at her adorably freckled face “ I love you too, you feral sand gremlin. Now what exactly did you do to these poor droids?” 

“Let’s just say they’re serving a higher purpose.”, Rey says with a sly but wicked little grin. 

Bens eyebrows disappear into his hairline, “Well ok then. How about from now on, I help clean up my own messes?” 

Rey gives him a happy look, dimpled smile and all, bending down to pick up her dropped fuse “Yeah? That would be fantastic because you really did a number on these panels!” 

Ben bends down to brush a kiss across her forehead “We’ll get done twice as fast and then you can take me to the droids so I can apologize and you can put them back together.” 

The smile on Rey’s face sours and her nose scrunches up. “I will NOT put those droids back together. They were rude and refusing to do a job that they’re paid to do. They’re currently toasting bread quite nicely in the mess hall.” 

“Sweetheart, did you really turn two high quality repair droids into kitchen toasters?” 

“....yes.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and scream into the void with me @EmilyFiction


End file.
